


Till Infinity And Beyond - WinterIron Edition

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Buny - Freeform, IronSergeant, IronSoldier - Freeform, IronWinter - Freeform, M/M, SergeantStark, Tucky - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Everyone knows who was Tony Stark, Entrepreneur, billionaires, playboy, philanthropist, but not everybody knows the giggling, loving and clumsy him, only one person could bring that out, Bucky Barnes, from light flirting and teasing, now they’re here, 3 months later, stargazing at the rooftop of the compound. And another round of pick up lines





	Till Infinity And Beyond - WinterIron Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, I’m a sucker of last minute writing and also pick up lines, this fics has tons of Disney and Harry Potter pick up line, it’s a little too cheesy. I’m sorry but do enjoy

Everyone know who Tony Stark was, Entrepreneur, Playboy, Billionaire, Philanthropist. But not everyone seen the clumsy, giggling, loving Tony Stark. Only one person could bring that out from him, none other than Bucky Barnes, ever since he moved into the compound, Bucky would always flirt with him, tease him and had tickle wars on the couch. Like every other day, Tony would walk to the kitchen looking tired as hell, as he finally left his lab for proper food, and just in time it would be Bucky’s turn to cook, as he drags himself into the kitchen, the smell of eggs and bacons filled the air, Tony moans to the smell, only for Bucky to greet him,

“Morning Dollface, finally leaving your shell?” Bucky greets him as he plates the bacons, Tony blushes slightly and smiles at him, Tony took a seat at the table, where He was alone, Bucky slides him his plate and coffee, and walks over to Tony and kisses his forehead,Tony just say his thanks and grins at him, as he digs in to his food, Bucky stood next to him, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder, he body was facing the other way round,

“ I heard from Peter that, the skies will be clear tonight, up for any stargazing?” Bucky asked him, as he turns his head sideways, where his face nearly rest against Tony’s cheeks, Tony turns to him and smile,

“ Anything for you love.” He says as he places a soft kiss on Bucky’s lips, Bucky smiles at him, 

“ I haven’t ate, could i have some bacon please.” Bucky asked him, Tony just nods, and places one end of the bacon in his mouth, and turns to Bucky, where he took the other end of it in his mouth, they both took slow bites till they reach the middle and their lips meets again, this time Bucky stood properly and cups one hand on Tony’s jaw, the other on his thighs, kissing him softly and nibbling his bottom lips, squeezing his thighs lightly, earning a small moan from Tony.

“ Jesus! Get a room guys, I didn’t come down for breakfast just to see two old man making out.” Clint says as he throws a piece of bread to the couple, Tony groans to the lost of contact when Bucky pulls away, Bucky grins at him and kisses his forehead, then he turns to Clint and picks up the bread and throws it back at Clint, smacking it in the middle of his face. 

“ Well i didn’t make you come down for breakfast!” Bucky replies him, clearly annoyed. Soon a food fight started, they were throwing fruits and yoghourts , spoons and forks, even plates were flying around, Tony just sat there laughing at the boys, even when Thor and Peter came down and join them, they build an alliance, Bucky and Peter on the same team while Clint and Thor was on the other, the whole kitchen was a mess by the time Steve and Sam came back from their run, the food fight had to stop when Clint throws an egg it hits Natasha’s forehead, Natasha just glares at him, 

“What the fuck! Are you boys 5! You are a father of three and yet what are you doing?” Natasha raised her voice and points to Clint, Clint just bows his head,

“ And you! A fucking god! King of Asgard, and how old are you!” She said to Thor who apologised at her, she turns to Bucky, 

“ You’re a 100 yr old soldier, how could you stoop so low and join them!” Natasha growls, Bucky just look at her, he mouths his sorry, 

“ and You parker! I know you’re young but I expected so much from you.” Natasha said as she walks to Peter. 

“ Hey Hey enough alright, they know they did wrong.” Tony said as he stood up and walks towards Peter and Bucky, standing infront of them, even if he was a lot shorter.

“ You can’t always back them up Stark, yes you’re dating him, and he’s like your son to you, but please they need to be disciplined.” Natasha said, as she cross her arms infront of her.

“ Fine, I’ll ask Bucky to clean this up, and Peter too, you can bring the other two boys to shop for groceries, use their allowance if you need, I’m sorry alright.” Tony said as he sighs and turns to the boys, his great morning turning sour, Natasha just shakes her head and left the kitchen to shower again, Peter and Bucky starts to clean the kitchen, which Steve also helped, Clint and Thor went to shower and get changed, as they’re going groceries shopping with Sam and Natasha. As Tony about to leave the kitchen, 

“ Hey doll, look I’m sorry alright.” Bucky said as he grabs Tony’s elbows which he pulls aways and shake his head, 

“ Nah it’s okay, I’m going back to bed.” Tony sighs as he’s about to leave again, “We’re still in for tonight?” Bucky asked him, 

“ Sure thing.” Tony replies before he walks out the kitchen. As Tony left, Bucky throws the dirty towel in his hand, 

“ Stupid Clint and his stupid mouth and his stupid bird brain! Almost ruining my date night with Tony.” Bucky grumbles in frustration. Bucky had looked forward for this night, as he asked Thor to keep the night clear, he even checks with Peter for the weather.

“ Come on Bucks, the faster we cleans these, the faster you can prepare for tonight alright “ Steve reassures him.

 

Tony and Bucky have been dating for like 3 months, after 3 months of light flirting and teasing, until one day when Bucky was sitting at the couch watching some disney movie, Tony just plops himself across him, resting his legs onto Bucky’s laps, 

“ What you watching Buckaroo?” Tony asked him, 

“ The usual, Toy Story.” He said, looking at him, they were watching the scene where Woody asked Buzz to lend him a hand and he threw his arm at him,

“ That’s you!” Tony chuckles as he points to the TV, which Bucky just laughs at him, and when Buzz said, To infinity and beyond, Tony just cracks up,

“ Doesn’t that sound like the line you used with Cap, I’m with you till the end of line?” Tony asked as he wipes the tears in his eyes, and he rubs his aching stomach, Bucky just squeezed his legs and smiles at him, when Woody said, Buzz, you're flying! Buzz replied, This isn't flying, this is falling with style, Bucky cracks up and smacks Tony’s legs, 

“ We have to do that some day Doll!” Bucky said as he turns to Tony, only for Tony to look at him fondly,

“ What? Is there something on my face?” Bucky asked as tries to wipe whatever in his face, Tony just shook his head and smile and move forward, 

“Have you watched Monster Inc?” Tony asked as he sat closer to Bucky, 

“ You mean the big blue thing called Sulley and his dumb friend Mike? Yeah I watched it couple of times, what’s up?” Bucky asked as he raised his brows, 

“ Nothing really, you know I can’t be your Sully but you can still be my boo.” Tony said to him with a wink. Bucky just blushes at him, 

“ Well i can take you to Infinity and Beyond.” Bucky replies back with a wink, it was Tony’s turn to blush, Tony bites his lips and tries to think for a comeback, 

“ Well then call me Pooh, because you’re all i want, Honey.” Tony tries and Bucky just blushes harder.

“Sit on my face and ask me to lie” Bucky starts, only for Tony to look at him confused, “What? You've never been Pinocchio'd? “ Bucky continues with a wink, which Tony just chuckles. As Tony wipes the tears in his eyes,

“Alright last one” Tony said, which Bucky nods, “ You can call me Nemo, because I'm gonna touch the butt” Tony said, Bucky just chuckles, 

“Alright! You win!” Bucky declares, Tony just chuckles and get up, as he walks past Bucky, only for Bucky to pulls him by his arms, and to fall on his lap, Bucky leans in close to Tony’s ears,

“There are people who say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Apparently, none of them have ever been in my arms.” Bucky whispers, Tony turns to him and blush, only for Bucky to press a soft kiss on his lips, which Tony reluctantly return it back, they made out on the couch for a an hour, with both feeling hot and horny.

“ Wow that took a different turn.” Tony breathes out as he tries to sit up, their making out were so good that Bucky was laying on the couch, with Tony straddling him, just in time the alarm starts to ring, New York was under attack, as Tony gets up and pulls Bucky with him,

“ Let’s do this again Doll.” Bucky said as he rans out next to him, Tony just grins and nods.

 

As Bucky sat at the rooftop, enjoying the cold night breeze, he took a drink of soda, and watched the clear skies, stars are twinkling in the dark blue skies, Bucky smiles at it, 

“Are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?” Tony said as he took a seat next to Bucky on the blanket that he laid out, Bucky turns and smiles at him,

“So we’re doing Harry Potter tonight?” Bucky asked, 

“ Well if I’m lucky, I’m doing you tonight.” Tony replies with a wink, they both laid down and watched the starry sky,

“One night with me and they'll be calling you MOANING Myrtle.” Bucky said as he turns to Tony, who blushes slightly, Tony chuckles abit, 

“Is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Tony replied, as he lays his head on Bucky’s chest, resting his arms on his thighs, Bucky looks down at him and smile, 

“ Harry Potter may be the Boy Who Lived, but you're my Chosen One.” Bucky whispers, Tony looks at him and laughed, 

“ You’re such a nerd James!” Tony said as he hits on Bucky’s chest, 

“ Well I’m your nerd.” Bucky chuckles, Tony just leans forward and kiss him, soon Tony was straddling him, Bucky was already seated when Tony’s hands were in his hair, Bucky’s hands were on his hips, pressing it slightly. As Tony pulls away, 

“ Be my boyfriend will you?” Tony asked as he rest his forehead against Bucky’s , Bucky just nods and smile,

“ Till Infinity And Beyond” Bucky replies, Tony throws his head back and just chuckles, 

“ Your Room or Mine?” Tony asked as he bites lightly on Bucky’s lower lip,

“You're the only thing I need in my Room of Requirement. “ Bucky replies as he stood up, carrying Tony around his waist, as they walked back into the elevator, more like Bucky carrying Tony back, 

“ You know i could walk right, won’t you be exhausted carrying me back to your room and fucking me senseless,” Tony said as he kisses Bucky softly, playing with his messy hair,

“ I’m a super soldier, remember, and let me quote the famous Steve Rogers, I could do this all day.” Bucky replies as he kisses Tony lazily, and squeezing his thighs slightly, then resting his arms under Tony arse, Tony let out a small moan, only for Bucky to silence it with another kiss. 

“Let’s head to the Shrieking Shack? We could do some shrieking of our own now” Tony said with a wink, as they finally reached Bucky’s floor. With that, they end up fucking each other senseless, and more weird and cringeworthy pick up lines being shared in Bucky’s bed.


End file.
